


End of Me

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia rolls her hips, grinds down on Peter.</p>
<p>"Knew you'd give in to me," Peter says, grinning up at her.</p>
<p>She moans in response, digs her nails hard into his shoulder, meant to hurt.</p>
<p>It doesn't have the desired effect; Peter groans in pleasure, his hips buck sharply against hers, and her breath catches.</p>
<p>"I hate you," she chokes out, completely sincere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of Me

Lydia rolls her hips, grinds down on Peter.

"Knew you'd give in to me," Peter says, grinning up at her.

She moans in response, digs her nails hard into his shoulder, meant to hurt.

It doesn't have the desired effect; Peter groans in pleasure, his hips buck sharply against hers, and her breath catches.

"I hate you," she chokes out, completely sincere.

"You ache for me," Peter counters. "Since I bit you, you've ached for me. Thought of me while you were fucking that rich boy-"

A surge of anger runs through her, and Lydia wraps a hand around his throat, squeezing. "Don't you  __ ever  _ _ mention Jackson to me."

Peter bares his teeth in a snarl, before smirking at her. "Did I hit a nerve, dear?" He widens his eyes innocently.

Lydia cups his face, the side that was covered in burns from the fire, and runs her thumb over the unblemished skin.

He flinches, and she bends so that her face is tucked into his neck. Peter will think it's in apology, and honestly, it sort of is. Because as much as she hates it, hates  __ him,  _ _ there's a part of her that cares. The connection that Peter forced on her is still there, and it tugs on her heart a little, with what she's going to do.

Hands rest of her hips, his thumbs digging into her hipbones. Peter guided her to move faster, and she feels the tell tale signs of orgasm creeping up on her.

Heat licks up her spine, her moans getting louder as her body flushes with pleasure.

Peter reaches between them, slides his hand down her body until his fingers bump her clit.

At the first touch, she cries out, losing rhythm for a moment.

"I got you," Peter says, rubbing at that spot in slow circles. His other arm wraps around her, bringing their bodies closer. "Let go for me, Lydia. I've got you."

She tilts her head so her mouth is at his ear, hand around his throat loosening until it's just cupping the area gently.

"I'm coming," Lydia pants, and she lets go.

Lydia screams as she comes, her banshee scream that leaves her head buzzing.

Peter spasms, attempts to push her away, but Lydia holds on until he goes still. Blood is trickling out of Peter's ears and mouth, and his eyes are wide open.

He's dead.

Her heart is racing as she sit up, looks at Peter's face.

With two fingers, she closes his eyes, leans down to kiss them before standing up and reaching for her clothes.

"I'm not sorry," she tells him, ignoring the little part of her that says  __ liar. _ _

She sleeps all through the night, for the first time in months.

\--

The official report says that Peter Hale died of a brain aneurysm.

Derek looks at her when they get the information, and she lifts her chin at him, refuses to break eye contact first.

For a second, he looks like he's going to strangle her. But then his eyebrows lower, his mouth turns down sadly and he nods at her.

Lydia nods back, turns back to the bestiary.

She feels a sense of peace, justice. Deeper though, there's something darker. She feels victorious; she's killed and gotten away with it.

She killed  __ Peter Hale,  _ _ and got away with it.

Who knows what else she can do?

Lydia smirks, and a rush of excitement goes through her.

She can't wait to find out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
